


Desperation

by My_Soul_and_Perfume



Series: His Design [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Soul_and_Perfume/pseuds/My_Soul_and_Perfume
Summary: My mouth is gunShooting bullets like second natureYour chest is a shieldDeflecting the danger





	

**Author's Note:**

> INTERMISSION

Your eyes turn grey  
Can you please turn away?  
I’m here suffering through the anxiety  
The passion, the desperation  
Don’t you see?

My mouth is gun  
Shooting bullets like second nature  
Your chest is a shield  
Deflecting the danger.

After the teacup shattered,  
land became ocean and ocean went bone dry

Spider-d in cracks,  
Like my mind used to be,  
I faced the difficulty of getting by,  
The ocean went bone dry.

Oh, your eyes turn grey  
Can you please turn away?  
I’m here suffering through the anxiety  
The passion, the desperation  
Don’t you see?

Once upon a dream  
I was part of your fantasy  
Dolled up, primed, and pressed  
But I saw through your lies  
Refused to scream at the sky  
Because I would rather not give you the  
Satisfaction

Oh, your eyes turn grey  
Can you please turn away?  
I’m here suffering through the anxiety  
The passion, the desperation  
Don’t you see?

 

**Author's Note:**

> INTERMISSION


End file.
